1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter head with a face insert fitted in a face portion of a head body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a putter head has been proposed in which a face insert made of a material different from that of a head body is fitted in a face portion of the head body. For example, JP-A-2004-236985 discloses a putter head in which a face insert having a layered structure integrally including a rubber elastic body layer, a sintered metal layer, and a fluororesin layer is fitted in the face portion of the head body. In addition, JP-A-2005-124730 discloses a putter head in which an elastic body-made face insert whose thickness increases gradually from the side of the vicinity of a sweet spot of the head toward a peripheral edge side is fitted in a face portion of a head body.